Mí Dulce Locura
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: kurosaki ichigo, un chico de 23 años que trabaja en un hospital y que por decirlo no cree mucho en el amor, encontrara una chica que al parecer lo haga cambiar de opnión, kuchiki rukia de 21 años al parecer se siente atraida hacía su tutor en el hospital, que cosas les deparara el destino? para ichigo, rukia es muy dulce de personalidad y a la ves su locura...Ichiruki!
1. Chapter 1

Me levante una vez oí sonar el despertador, como todas las mañanas me vestí para salir a correr, salí de casa a las 7:30 am, era un día soleado, fresco, un buen día para correr.

Como todas las mañanas kurosaki ichigo tomo su ruta pasando por un parque, a esas horas de la mañana no estaba muy transitado por lo que para el joven ichigo era más fácil correr por esa zona, ichigo trabaja como doctor en el hospital más prestigiado de karakura, cuenta con 23 años de edad, atractivo según muchas chicas, pero lo que caracteriza a este chico, es que jamás ha tenido una relación sentimental con alguna mujer, según el ninguna chica le interesa.

Ichigo corría a través del parque, una ráfaga de viento no muy fuerte hizo que volteara su vista a dicho lugar del parque, en la otra esquina estaba una chica, no muy alta, pelo negro hasta sus hombros, vestía una falda hasta las rodillas, no muy corta pero dejaba a la imaginación, usaba una blusa de color rosa pálido de mangas largas, en ese instante la chica por alguna razón desconocida volteo su vista hacia él, entonces ichigo pudo ver su rostro, tenía unos ojos color violetas que a la vez parecían ser azules, tenía una sonrisa que por alguna razón a ichigo lo hizo estremecerse, la hubiera observado por más tiempo, pero alguien choco con él, al levantar su vista pudo ver al culpable de su dolor en el abdomen, piernas y ahora cabeza.

-renji, pero que cojones te pasa idiota- dijo ichigo al punto de explotar por la rabia

-que, que me pasa!? Eso debería preguntártelo a ti! Ichigo que demonios estabas mirando para que no oyeras que te estaba hablando para que te apartaras del camino!- le dijo renji desconcertado por la actitud de ichigo

-tu no me hablaste en ningún momento idiota! Y no estaba observando nada!- al decir esto ichigo se acordó la razón de porque estaba distraído, volteo su vista para buscar a la chica de nuevo pero al perecer ella ya se había ido del lugar

-si claro, nada -dijo renji en tono de burla- será que, para estar tan hipnotizado para que no me pudieras escuchar….se deberá –renji sonrió pícaramente- será que…a kurosaki ichigo le atrajo una chica!? –renji se estaba riendo al borde del llanto

-qué demonios? Claro que no! Como crees!? – dijo ichigo volteando la cabeza para que renji no pudiera ver un leve sonrojo que tenía, al recordarse de la chica que por un momento parece que lo dejo hechizado por alguna razón aparente

-a mí no me engañas ichigo! Conozco esa mirada! La mirada que tenías hace un rato, al parecer viste a una chica que te interesó! Jajajaja – renji no pudo soportarlo más y se rompió en risas

- cállate! No sabes nada!

-como sea, y dime, donde está la chica – renji empezó a buscar a una chica en particular en el parque- dime, cómo es? Oh, es esa de allá? – dijo renji señalando a una chica sentada en una banca leyendo un libro, era de pelo largo castaño, alrededor de los 20 años- oh es aquella de allá? – volvió a señalar a una chica rubia de ojos verdes, voluptuosa, alrededor de los 22 o 23 años, cerca de la edad de ichigo se podría decir- dime quién es? – decía renji con total interés en su cara

-cállate! No es ninguna de ellas idiota! Además no creo que a tatsuki le guste esa cara que pones ahorita cuan de hablar de chicas se trata

Renji palideció ante lo que su amigo de cabellos naranjas dijo – n-no te atreverías a d-decirle…- dijo renji con mucha preocupación

-jajajajaja jamás le haría algo así a un amigo, no te preocupes, no le diré nada, amigo hubieras visto tu cara! Palideciste al momento! –ichigo se rompió en risas, no lo pudo contener ante su amigo de cabellos rojos

-ichigo, solo porque eres mi amigo no te mato - dijo renji hartándose – pero igual, eso no te ayudara a cambiar de tema – ichigo calmo su risa y lo miro desconcertado – hay vamos! Kurosaki ichigo al que creíamos que jamás le fuera a interesar una chica, hoy cambio de opinión al enamorarse a primera vista de una chica en el parque! – dijo renji con burla hacia su amigo que lo miraba con un serio fastidio

- lo que sea – dijo ichigo mirando su reloj – oye ya me tengo que ir, tengo turno en una media hora y no quiero llegar tarde – diciendo esto, ichigo se abre paso en el parque

-está bien, pero eso no te salva de esta – dijo renji tomando su bicicleta y saliendo del lugar

- idiota….-susurro ichigo antes de partir a casa y cambiarse para ir a trabajar

_**En otro lugar…..**_

Era tarde, hoy era mi primer día de trabajo, e irónicamente tenía que llegar tarde, ya eran las 8:00 am y a esa hora tenía que estar en el despacho de mi jefe para reportarme en el primer día de trabajo, por suerte nii-sama se había ofrecido a llevarme en su auto. Salimos rumbo al hospital del centro de karakura en donde empezaría a trabajar, por suerte no había mucho tráfico por lo que solo tardamos 15 minutos, me despedí de nii-sama y Salí casi en un disparo hacia el interior del hospital, ya me había demorado mucho, y no quería que mi jefe tuviera una imagen equivocada de mí, por lo general no llegaba tarde, siempre era puntual, pero al parecer este día no lo quiso así. Llegue a la oficina de mi jefe después de tomar el elevador ya que su despacho estaba en el tercer piso, toque la puerta y como era de esperar escuche un "pase" del otro lado, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-oh, tu eres…kuchiki rukia no es así? – dijo en un tono muy amable con una amplia sonrisa

- s-sí, soy yo…..espero me disculpe por la demora – hice una reverencia totalmente apenada

-oh no hay problema, no se preocupe, será un placer tenerla trabajando en este hospital – dijo levantándose sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro – ya que es nueva, el hospital es algo grande y para que tenga más confianza a la hora de atender un paciente, le asignare un tutor que le hará un recorrido por el lugar y le ayudara en lo que sea – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, esta se abrió y escuche que invitaba a alguien más a pasar, un chico alto entro en el lugar y lo primero que vio fue su extravagante cabellera anaranjada, sus ojos miel que parecían derretir, se le hacía familiar y luego recordó! Lo había visto hace menos de una hora en el parque.

-rukia él es kurosaki ichigo, el será tu tutor de ahora en adelante- dijo presentando al chico que parecía no dejar de mirarla – ichigo, ella es kuchiki rukia, ella es nueva así que has que su estancia en el hospital sea de lo más cómoda y has que se sienta bienvenida – dijo presentándole a la chica.

-mucho gusto…-dijo ichigo ofreciéndole la mano

-lo mismo digo…-rukia correspondió al saludo, en ese momento no supo porque, pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

-muy bien, ahora ichigo, muéstrale el lugar a rukia – dijo el hombre de nombre jūshirō ukitake , le dio a ichigo unas palmadas en la espalda como aliento y se despidió de ellos.

_**Ichigo:**_

Cuando entre al hospital, ukitake me dijo que me pondría como tutor para una chica que empezaría a trabajar esa misma mañana, al principio me negué, pero luego termine accediendo, ukitake me dijo que esperara afuera de su oficina dentro de 5 minutos, y así fue, espere hasta que me abrió la puerta y me presento a la chica, pero lo que me sorprendió es que era la misma que vi en el parque, al parecer se llamaba rukia, después de todo valió la pena aceptar ser el tutor –pensó ichigo- pero lo que no pude explicar fue cuando toque su mano, una electricidad que nunca había sentido me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, luego me perdí en sus ojos, eran grandes, luego de eso ukitake se despidió dejándonos afuera de su oficina.

-así que tú eres la nueva? – dije con una sonrisa haciendo que la pregunta sonara más en broma mientras la miraba

-sí, vine ayer por el trabajo y me dijeron que podría empezar hoy, - dijo rukia con una sonrisa que hizo que ichigo la mirada fijamente, la verdad le gustaba cuando sonreía, pero no se lo diría enfrente….no aún- y dime ichigo, cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? –dijo rukia haciendo que ichigo saliera de sus pensamientos

-bueno, no es mucho, pero llevo 3 años trabajando aquí – dijo un sonriente ichigo, por muy raro que suena, esa chica hacia querer sonreír a ichigo..-oye, que te parece si después del recorrido, me acompañas a comer algo a la cafetería?

-claro, con gusto, pero tú pagas eh?- dijo rukia en tono de burla

-jajaja claro, si no para que te estuviera invitando? Yo pago no te preocupes- dijo ichigo soltando una risita y sonriendo

-muy bien, tu mandas fresita- rukia se empezó a reir del apodo que le acababa de poner a su tutor

- está bien, enana

Dicho esto, siguieron con el recorrido, mientras que ichigo y rukia no se percataron de que estaban siendo observados, no muy lejos detrás de la esquina de una pared estaban, rangiku matsumoto y soi fon que también trabajaban ahí como enfermeras del hospital.

-nunca había visto a kurosaki sonreír de esa manera – dijo rangiku con curiosidad

- ni mucho menos se llevaba bien con las chicas – dijo soi fon

- al parecer kurosaki al fin encontró a alguien que le llamara la atención – dijo rangiku en tono pervertido – ya quiero saber con todo y detalles la primera "consulta" del doctor en el día – dijo rangiku totalmente roja por pensar en fantasías de esos dos

- rangiku por el amor a kami-sama! Compórtate! Ni siquiera estamos seguras de que a kurosaki le guste esa chica – dijo soi fon totalmente enojada por el comportamiento de su amiga

- que a kurosaki le gusta quién? – dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas, al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que ishida uryu, un doctor que trabajaba ahí también

- la verdad no sabemos si en realidad a kurosaki le "gusta" alguien – dijo soi fon

- pues para mí que a ichigo le gusta – dijo ragiku haciendo un puchero

-quien?- dijo uryu, pues quería saber quién era la chica que al parecer al fin! Hizo que ichigo se fijara en ella, o eso creía

- al parecer ella es nueva, creo que se llama….-rangiku pensó por un rato- ah! Se llama kuchiki rukia

- osea que kurosaki anda detrás de la nueva –dijo uryu con una sonrisa y voz maliciosa – vaya, no reconozco a este nuevo ichigo –dijo uryu en tono de burla- no sé qué paso con él, o se enamoró a primera vista o las hormonas al fin le funcionan! –dijo uryu acomodándose sus gafas

-yo creo que se enamoró- dijo ragiku con una cara de ilusión

-yo la verdad no se – dijo soi fon con disgusto

- bueno eso lo veremos más adelante- al decir esto uryu se fue del lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, me alegra demasiado que les haya gustado mi fictic ichiruki! Les agradezco a todos, esta es mi primera historia y me pone feliz que les guste, bueno no les quietare más tiempo xD espero que les guste este capítulo :D**

**Capítulo 2 **

-Oi! Ichigo- una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de él, ichigo volteo la mirada para ver al dueño de la voz que lo estaba llamando- Oye ichigo! Dijiste que me invitarías al almuerzo, pero no te encontraba, no sé dónde te habías metido idiota!

-ashido quieres callarte!? Y habla más bajo!

-siempre eres un gruñon…-ashido dejo de hablar con su compañero y fijo la vista a una chica que estaba sentado al lado de ichigo, entonces supuso que estaban comiendo juntos- Etto…ichigo no seas un maleducado y preséntame a tu amiga – dijo ashido sonriéndole a su compañera

-no soy un maleducado…..pero bueno, ashido ella es rukia, es nueva…. rukia él es ashido –dijo ichigo presentándole a su amiga

-mucho gusto rukia, será un placer tenerte aquí –le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano

-también me da gusto ashido – rukia acepto el saludo de ashido

-oye ichigo…-dijo llamando la atención del peli-naranja – seguro que es tu amiga? –dijo en un tono burlón- digo, es una chica muy preciosa, seguro que no es tu novia? –le dijo ashido tratando de molestar a su amigo, ya que él jamás ha tenido una relación y mucho menos una cita- ah no! Espera! Eso es ridículo ya que alguien raro y malhumorado como tú no tendría novia y mucho menos una cita! – dijo ashido soltando una carcajada por la cara molesta que había provocado en su amigo

-eres un idiota! Cállate de una buena vez! Estas armando un escándalo- le protesto ichigo ya muy fastidiado sobre ese tema

-acaso te avergüenzas que los demás sepan que no tienes pareja? – ashido seguía riéndose de su compañero, el cual ichigo ya no pudo soportar sus burlas y le pego no muy fuerte en la cabeza

-auch! Ichigo eres un pesado, no seas un amargado solo bromeaba – decía ashido con una mano donde ichigo le había golpeado – perdona rukia pero ichigo a veces es un tonto – se dirigió a rukia mientras este soltaba una pequeña risita

-ya me di cuenta – dijo rukia soltándose a reír un poco por la escena que habían hecho ashido e ichigo

-tú también!? - le reclamo ichigo a su compañera

-bueno ichigo me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con un paciente dentro de poco, además no te quiero seguir interrumpiendo la conquista – ashido le giño un ojo a su compañero y se fue del lugar dejado a un ichigo echando chispas por la rabia

-ya verás….-murmuro ichigo , quien después volteo donde rukia se encontraba y al parecer trataba de contener la risa

-que es tan gracioso? – le replico el peli-naranja

-nada….ashido es muy simpático, desde cuando son amigos?

-desde hace un año aproximadamente…ven! Te seguiré mostrando lo que falta del lugar – dijo con una sonrisa

-claro, está bien – dijo la pelinegra devolviéndole la sonrisa

_**En otro lugar no muy lejos….**_

-ishida-kun, alguien lo busca, dejo que pase? – sonó una voz en una bocina

-sí, dile que pase – contesto uryu

Unos minutos después una chica de cabello anaranjado, ojos grises y dueña de un cuerpo de infarto, entró por la puerta.

-inoue-san que alegría verte, dime sucede algo?

-no, no pasa nada ishida-kun –dijo sonriendo- solo venía a visitarte y quería saber si más tarde podríamos salir a comer a un lugar

-claro inoue-san, tengo libre a las 4:45 pm en adelante, hoy no me toca turno nocturno, y no tengo muchos pacientes que ver, así que saldré temprano –dijo el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa

- qué alegría –dijo la chica- y como ha ido tu día?

- muy bien, excelente e interesante….-dijo un uryu pensativo

- interesante? – repitió la chica confundida

- sí, es que se rumora que a kurosaki le interesa alguien –dijo con un tono burlón, ya que a uryu le daba gracia ese tema ya que a ichigo lo hacía enojar – creo que al fin le funcionan las hormonas!

- en serio y como se llama la afortunada?

-desafortunada querrás decir-dijo soltando una risita- y la verdad no sé si sea cierto solo son rumores, pero la chica se llama…-hizo una pausa mientras recordaba el nombre de la chica- mmm…ah claro, se llama kuchiki rukia – dijo uryu golpeándose la cabeza con una mano al recordar

-kuchiki? Rukia? –pregunto orihime- kuchiki..kuchki…kuchiki – empezó a murmurar la chica- me suena –decía la chica mientras posicionaba un dedo sobre su mentón – mmmm….creo que fuimos compañeras en la secundaria –decía mirando al techo

-cómo? –decía un uryu desconcertado

_**Mientras que con el ichiruki….xD**_

-Y bien, aquí en esta bóveda guardamos todos los medicamentos –decía ichigo mientras le mostraba el lugar a rukia

-wow! Es muy amplio y grande – decía una rukia sorprendida

-sí, así es …bueno vamos, te mostrare ya lo poco que falta –dicho esto, rukia se adelantó a la salida, pero no iba muy concentrada y choco no muy fuerte con alguien

-Etto…lo siento, no me fije por donde iba – se disculpó con quien había chocado

-ah no te preocupes –le dijo el chico amablemente- fue un accidente –dicho esto, el chico se acercó a rukia y le extendió la mano – kaien shiba, mucho gusto – dijo sonriéndole

-rukia kuchiki – dijo aceptando el saludo del chico

-y dime, que haces por este lugar? – le pregunto kaien

-bueno..yo-en ese instante una voz los interrumpió- oye rukia! Por qué me dejaste atrás!?-se escuchó la voz de ichigo, al hacer su aparición kaien volteo su mirada a ichigo quien venía un poco agitado por correr

-oye ichigo deberías correr más, mira que no has corrido mucho y ya te falta un poco de aire- se burló kaien de él

- mira quién habla, si tu apenas y te levantas del sofá - le espetó ichigo

-que dijiste? Si tu estas más gordo!

-Que!?

-ya me escuchaste, G-O-R-D-O

-Retira lo que dijiste-protesto ichigo

-Obligame-le reto kaien

Y así dio comienzo una discusión entre ichigo y kaien, pasaron unos 3 minutos mínimo desde el comienzo de la "pelea" entonces rukia hizo un sonido con la garganta para llamar la atención de esos dos – oigan! Sigo aquí! Ya dejen de discutir están armando un escándalo – les regaño rukia

-lo..sentimos – dijeron al unísono

-bueno rukia creo que ya conoces a kaien- dijo ichigo mirando a rukia- él es mi primo, es un buen doctor y buen amigo – dijo el peli-naranja señalando a su compañero

-wow! Ichigo no sabía que hablabas así de mi – dijo kaien en un tono de burla y orgullo

-callate….-le dedico una mirada asesina

- ah no sabía que eran primos – dijo rukia con asombro

-bueno ahora ya lo sabes – le dijo kaien guiñándole un ojo

-si como sea, vámonos rukia te mostrare lo que falta del hospital – dijo ichigo serio

Paso el tiempo mientras ichigo terminaba de mostrar el lugar a rukia, en el recorrido rukia se hizo amiga de dos enfermeras de ahí, que no eran nada más y nada menos que soi fon y matsumoto, a estas dos les cayó bien su nueva compañera, y así pasaron días en el lugar de trabajo, y rukia, matsumoto y soi fon se hicieron más unidas, y su lazo con ichigo fue creciendo. Tiempo después rukia conoció a orihime que resulto ser la novia de ishida y entonces recordó que orihime si había sido su compañera en la secundaria.

Al pasar el tiempo ichigo se dará cuenta de que rukia en algún tiempo tuvo a alguien en su vida y el regresara estando dispuesto a recuperarla

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no sean malos apenas es mi primer fictic xD no puedo asegurarles cuando estaré actualizando, pero espero que les guste.**

**PD: Acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, bueno espero que les guste xD**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a Tite Kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto

**Capítulo 3**

**Ichigo:**

Estaba a unos minutos de llegar al hospital donde trabajaba, el día era soleado, perfecto para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de mi destino, me estacione y luego baje de mi auto, al entrar me encontré con Senna, ella también trabajaba ahí, era la recepcionista del lugar y muy buena amiga mía, nunca sentí nada más fuete hacía ella más que amistad.

-hola Ichigo, como estas? –me saludo Senna cuando me acerque

-ah muy bien y tú? –dije acercándome a donde se encontraba ella

-muy bien, nada nuevo –dijo sonriéndome – oye Ichigo q-quisiera preguntarte a-algo –dijo un poco apenada

-mm? Claro que es?

-bueno, y-yo, t-tu, quisieras s-sal- Senna se puso a balbucear, como si le costara decirme o preguntarme algo, pero en eso desvié mi mirada, en una esquina pude divisar a Rukia, al parecer se dirigía al ascensor.

-oye Senna….emm hablamos luego sí?- ni siquiera había puesto atención a la pregunta de Senna y sin nada más Salí a saludar a Rukia, normalmente estos días me sentía muy a gusto con su compañía.

-oi! Rukia –ella lo volteo a ver y lo saludo- oye a dónde vas? –preguntó

-al comedor, es que no desayune y ando que muero del hambre –bromeo.-

-ya me imagino…..oye te puedo acompañar?-pregunto Ichigo sonriente

-Ichigo, siempre me acompañas aunque me niegue –río- claro que puedes –accedió.

La mañana transcurrió normal, entre bromas y atender a pacientes pasó el tiempo como si nada, sin saberlo llegó el fin del día.

-oye Rukia te llevo a tu casa? –preguntó Ichigo

-no quiero causarte molestias, puedo tomar un taxi –contesto Rukia

-no, como crees, no eres una molestia, además no puedo dejar que andes sola en la calle a estas horas de la noche –espetó Ichigo

-apenas son las 7:30 pm esta temprano, no inventes –bromeo

-bueno, entonces quieres ir a comer? Digo tenemos mucho tiempo, pero si no quieres….

-sí, me gustaría –dijo Rukia haciendo que a Ichigo se le dibujara una sonrisa –ah que tonta! Olvide mi bolso, no tardo si? –Ichigo asintió y volvió dentro al hospital en busca de su bolso, Ichigo entro también, la esperaría en el pasillo, pero su atención se centró en un tipo que entraba al hospital, parecía buscar a alguien, entonces decidió preguntar

-disculpe, en que le puedo ayudar? Busca a alguien? –dijo Ichigo tratando de ser cortés

-ah! Sí, de hecho…de casualidad trabaja aquí Rukia Kuchiki? –pregunto el chico

-sí, aquí trabaja, quien la busca? –dijo Ichigo refiriéndose al tipo, el chico respondió algo que a Ichigo lo hizo sentir raro una cosa no la podía describir…era como si le clavaran una cuchilla y la otra pudo sentir como le hervía la sangre sin razón aparente, 2 simples palabras para poner a Ichigo Kurosaki en ese estado.

-disculpe, me lo puede repetir? No escuche bien –se excusó Ichigo, la verdad había oído perfectamente pero quería estar seguro.

-su novio –dijo el chico serio

-su qué? –inquirió una voz femenina detrás de ellos

-Rukia! –exclamo el chico acercándose a Rukia, la intención de este al parecer era abrazarla pero ella lo detuvo

-no te acerques, mucho menos me toques –le dijo Rukia en un tono tan frío que Ichigo desconoció, era la primera vez que veía a Rukia así.

-pero….Rukia, que más tengo que hacer para que me perdones, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, qué más puedo hacer para que me perdones? –preguntó el chico

-Rukia suspiro- te perdono –el chico sonrío –pero eso no significa nada entre tú y yo, yo…..ya no siento nada por ti, de eso me he dado cuenta estos últimos días- dijo Rukia desviando la mirada

-entiendo….-suspiro derrotado- pero no me rendiré tan fácil, volveré a conquistarte de eso no hay duda- dijo el chico decidido.

-eso lo veremos….._Grimmjow-_murmuro su nombre, dicho esto Grimmjow dejo el lugar.

-Rukia…..quien era él? –preguntó Ichigo viendo el camino que Grimmjow había tomado.

-se llama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, es mi ex novio –suspiro- pero ya olvídalo, vamos a cenar sí? –preguntó Rukia como si nada hubiera pasado, Ichigo asintió mientras llevaba a Rukia donde estaba su auto, la cena transcurrió normal, no se volvió a mencionar el tema del ex para suerte de Rukia, la verdad ni tenía ánimos de hablar de ese episodio de su vida, al terminar Ichigo llevo a Rukia a casa, luego de despedirse, Ichigo se fue, no sabía por qué tenía ganas de golpear a tal Grimmjow, simplemente no sabía que le estaba pasando para querer llegar a golpear a alguien, sentía un inmenso odio hacía Grimmjow, le hervía la sangre al recordarse de él, pero….no sabía la razón de donde venía ese odio, es decir….apenas conocía al tipo y ya quería golpearlo! Debía estar volviéndose loco, pero ese enojo se profundizaba más al recordar como él iba a abrazar a Rukia, espera….puede ser que….celos? no, no podía ser posible, apenas conocía a Rukia, sí, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

**Rukia:**

Me desperté al ver los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana, gracias a Dios ese día no tendría que ir a trabajar! Se asomó por la ventana y decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, así entonces se dio una ducha, se vistió y salió de su departamento, una salida por la mañana sonaba bien, el viento soplo no muy fuerte haciendo que los mechones de la pelinegra se movieran. Camino unas cuantas cuadras, pero alguien detrás de ella la llamo, volteo a ver y sonrió al ver quien venía caminando a paso rápido hacía ella.

-hola, Kuchiki-san, que haces por aquí? –pregunto Orihime

-salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y tú? –dijo Rukia

-algo parecido –sonrío- oye quieres ir a comer? Yo invito! –dijo Orihime alegre por lo que Rukia no se opuso. Entraron a una cafetería, el olor a granos de café era maravilloso al igual que los diversos tipos de postres, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la gran ventana que daba con el lugar, platicaron de cosas normales, sobre el clima, como han estado, que ha sido de cada una desde la secundaria, ya que prácticamente Rukia se mudó para ir a una universidad que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad y desde entonces no se han visto, luego de eso la plática tomo otro rumbo.

-entonces Rukia…..Ichigo y tu están saliendo? –pregunto Orihime curiosa, Rukia casi se atraganta con el café al oír la pregunta.

-qué? No claro que no solo somos amigos –Rukia se sonrojo ante las ideas de su amiga, pensaba que salía con Ichigo?

-en serio?...no creo que duren siendo solo "amigos" por mucho tiempo –dijo Orihime dándole un sorbo a su café

-por qué lo dices? –pregunto Rukia incrédula

-ah por nada, solo digo –dijo Orihime con una sonrisa malisiosa, Rukia iba a preguntar que trataba de decir pero una voz la llamo.

-disculpa, tu eres….Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki –Rukia se volteó y casi da un salto de la emoción, al ver a la persona que le hablaba –Rukia! Que sorpresa, no pensaba verte aquí! –dijo la chica

-Momo que haces aquí, pensé que te habías ido a Tokio –dijo Rukia

-solo fui a visitar a mi familia, luego volví, pero no pensé encontrarte aquí –dijo Momo, Rukia se percató de que Momo no era la única que estaba ahí.

-ah! Lo siento, donde están mis modales? –bromeo- Orihime, ella es Momo nos conocimos pocos días después de mudarme, Momo ella es Orihime es mi amiga de la secundaria–dijo Rukia presentando a las chicas, Momo y Orihime rápidamente entablaron amistad, Momo las acompaño en lo que resto la mañana, Rukia se sentía feliz de que dos de sus mejores amigas socializaran tan bien, la pequeña reunión llego a su fin y cada quien tuvo que atender sus pendientes, a Rukia no le quedo más opción que regresar a casa, tenía el día libre, miraría la televisión para pasar el tiempo, pero para su mala suerte no había nada bueno.

**Ichigo:**

Estaba indeciso, daba vueltas por la sala de mi departamento, nunca había estado tan nervioso, por Dios! Solo era una pregunta no era el fin del mundo! Tomo valor y marco el número, para su suerte había recibido la respuesta que esperaba, se vistió y salió de su apartamento. En solo 10 minutos llego al lugar, estaciono el auto y subió las escaleras, suspiro hondo y toco 2 veces, rápidamente recibió una respuesta de que entrara, obedeció la verdad era la primera vez que entraba ahí, Ichigo se sentó en el sofá para esperar, un rato después Rukia salió con un vestido azul marino, el pelo lo traía recogido en una coleta, pero ese mechón rebelde aún permanecía entre esos ojos violetas, simplemente se veía hermosa.

-te ves hermosa-soltó Ichigo, era solo un pensamiento –se dijo mentalmente- un leve sonrojo se hizo presente haciendo que Ichigo voltease la mirada

-gracias-dijo Rukia en una sonrisa- y tú te vez guapo –bromeo

-e-está bien, n-nos vamos? –dijo Ichigo algo nervioso

-sí

Ichigo y Rukia salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al lugar donde Ichigo había citado a Rukia, sí, Ichigo al fin había tenido las agallas de invitarla a una cita, la verdad no sabía por qué pero desde hace algún tiempo tenía ese sentimiento de invitarla a una cita, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado pero…cual fu su sorpresa? Ella si acepto y eso puso a Ichigo feliz sin razón, no sabía que le pasaba cuando estaba con Rukia, no podía explicar todas las emociones que ella despertaba en él, y sin darse cuenta llegaron al cine, no sabía que película ver, últimamente no había visto la cartelera o algún estreno de una película, pero al fin optaron por una película policiaca, le sorprendía que Rukia tuviera esos gustos, esa chica tenía muchas sorpresas –pensó.- La película termino e Ichigo llevo a Rukia a su departamento, debía admitir que le encantaba pasar tiempo con Rukia, no sabía el por qué eso, estaba tan confundido, Rukia despertaba en el varias emociones, cuando ella hablaba con otro chico sin razón alguna tenía ganas de golpear al chico, cuando sonreía, sentía mariposas en su estómago, cuando se sonrojaba la miraba tierna, le gustaba cada faceta de ella, no sabía cómo explicar eso que sentía hacia su amiga…seria cariño? No, sentía que era algo más fuerte, pero con el tiempo descubrirá que es.

_**Continuara….**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gome por la tardanza, gracias a todos los que leen mis fictics, lamento si hay mala ortografía xD también perdonen si lo sintieron algo corto x3 bueno nos leemos luego, chao :D**


End file.
